User blog:Yuri Bara/Naruto Pairings Meme
Hey guys! Yes, I realize that a quarter of the picture was accidentaly chopped out courtesy of me and my first time editing a photo. You can see the rest of the faces by clicking the original (Click the photo and it will take you to its source) or you can read below the picture (It's filled with all of the couples I marked on the meme). Me with my first actual blog post that wasn't posted out of the boredom of a sick and restless girl! I found this on DeviantART and I thought that I would do one of my own and here it is! Keep in mind that this are just a few of my opininions. If it's confusing, I'll write it out here with explainations(Sorta?) You can do your own by editing the image. Find the blank version by clicking the photo. ~Love Secton~ NaruHina - Because these two are just so perfect together. OTP forever! I like this couple mostly because of how similar, yet not-similar Naruto and Hinata are. They were both treated badly, but Hinata is shy and Naruto is bold etc. I love how Naruto changed Hinata so much and how Hinata saved him from Pain. So beautiful~ MinaKushi - Do I even need to explain this? They're Naruto's parents! Like NaruHina, I like how Minato changed Kushina. These two are just too cute. I can't even explain it. NejiTen - Even if this couple doesn't have too many scenes that can be seen as "moments" for the couple, I still love these two. You have to admit, they need each other. One person alone cannot bear Lee and Guy's antics. Plus, if you've seen the Rock Lee Spin Off, you've seen Neji crossdress as a girl and Tenten is always the Heterosexual-man, right? These two are so funny :D ~Like Section~ AsuKure Didn't you see the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc? XD. From the little they have been shown together, you can't help but love 'em. ShikaTema - I ship Shikamaru with every girl (because they're all troublesome XD), but I like ShikaTema the most. It's probably because Temari is the demon girlfriend that is so troublesome Shikamaru can't help but love her. Temari is the most troublesome girl of all, but she has a heart too. You know these two are gonna be cannon! KakaRin - I like ObiRin more, but KakaRin is a close second. After Kakashhi's feelings were beaten into him by Obito, he really cared for Rin. The whole "Kakashi kills Rin" scene was so touching. It's one of those "if we had more time" couples. ObiRin - Had these to had a little more time together, they would be in the love section. Even if they didn't have so many shots together and even if Rin liked Kakashi, I still love these two. Obito and Rin cared for each other. Obito was always trying to hide his wounds, but Rin was always looking after him. SO SAD. Now that I think about it, every time I like something in anime, it's always ruined... SasuHina (RtN) - To be clear, I don't like regular SasuHina, just the Road to Ninja version. I don't even know why I like this couple. I just find it very amusing. The super irratable Hinata and the playboy Sasuke...xD KonoHana - Hanabi has never really appeared in the main series, but she did appear in a chapter of the Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Manga. I liked her and thought she would fit with Konohamaru. I think it would be a fun couple because Konohamaru is Naruto-like and Hanabi is sort of more serious. Since Hanabi's character isn't really deepened much, you can kind of play with it too. ~Okay Section~ This section is just ships that I've heard of, but don't like or dislike. I'll admit, KibaHina can be really cute though. Category:Blog posts